superbroski_addictoadfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a supporting protagonist on Mario Plush Randomness and a contestant on Totally Not Drama, Totally Not Superstars, Totally Not Moviestars and Total Mario Island Biography Mario was born with his brother Luigi in a house somewhere in Brooklyn. Mario was not very smart and Luigi helped him get through school. Mario wanted to be a TV Star but instead got a job as a plumber. When working, he got sucked through a pipe into the mushroom kingdom where he met Peach. Mario saw her get kidnapped and went to save her. Luigi got another princess, Daisy. Mario now lives in the mushroom kingdom and is very happy. Personality Mario is a very happy guy. Although when he's seperated from his girlfriend, he gets very mad. That's what caused his elimination in Totally Not Drama. He can also be selfish sometimes, or atleast in Luigi's case. Totally Not Drama History The Peachy Cake Mario says it's nice to meet Chespin, and then him and Sonic get in a fight. Mario asks Peach to make out with him and Peach tells him to shut up. Mario and Sonic are put in a different position as everybody else by Chespin and they become Team Leaders. Mario picks Peach, Luigi, Daisy, Cake, Toad, and Tails on his team and names his team Team Mario Brothers. The Fight Of Some Stupid Day Luigi and Daisy were making out causing Mario to yell at them to concentrate. Because he was their team leader they instantly obeyed Mario. At the challenge Mario picks himself, Luigi, Cake and Tails to go. He won the round against Sonic and failed the round against Knuckles. His team won the challenge. You're Too Slow! For the race, Mario chooses himself, Cake, and Toad. Mario jumps to the finish line but gets pwned by Yoshi. He was the only one to fail on his team though, so his team won. What Comes Down May Kill You For the challenge, Mario picks himself, Peach and Luigi. Mario sucked at the challenge and failed for his team. Mario was deemed the first one safe with Peach. Izzy Quizzy Diet Fizzy Mario picked him and Luigi to do the quiz. His team lost 2-3 and he was deemed safe. He cried at Peach's elimination and wanted to get revenge on Luigi. Useless As Ever! Join To Say Bye Hide And Seek... OR BE CAUGHT! No Drama For Drama The Search For The Missing Contestants 2 Peeps Yappin, Chespin's Slappin. Jerk Hero? Truth Or Blackmail Try Your Hardest To Get Nowhere The Cold Hard Truth Totally Not Superstars History Qualification Mario says he hates being at the place, but he's put in the show anyway. Trivia *Mario, out of every other plush used, has been in SuperBroski the most. *Mario liked Sonic at the beginning of SuperBroski, but hated him later on. *Mario and Chespin are the only people to have conflict with Snivy. *Mario is one of the 4 mascots on SuperBroski's channel, the others are Froakie, Chespin, and Red Yoshi. *Mario is the most known video game character ever. (I think.) Category:Mario Characters Category:Supporters Category:Plushes